


Amy's Secret

by Elizabeth_Rose5



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Rose5/pseuds/Elizabeth_Rose5
Summary: What if Amy had a different reason for chasing Sonic? What if she had a secret that she has kept almost her whole life?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot I came up with. If you want me to continue, I'll do that :)

I walk down the street in downtown Station Square when I see Sonic and Tails. Instead of running up to them like usual, I walk at a moderate pace through the crowd. Sonic looked at me and from his body language, suddenly got nervous. Tails on the other hand just shook his head.

“Sonic, may I speak with you? Alone?” I ask with a serious tone to my voice. They both look at me surprised and Sonic nodded his head. Instead of dragging him to a secluded area, he carried me bridal style and ran to the park. Lucky for me, no one was there.

“So, what’s up Ames? This sounds like it’s important.” Sonic said, scratching the back of his head.

“It is, that’s why it's only to be kept between us. I’m not ready to tell the others yet.” I said with my hands shaking.

“It's a promise.” He replied and gave me a thumbs up. I still felt my hands shake and my face sweating. I need to tell him before I get too nervous.

“First of all, I would like to apologize for harassing you for all these years. I want to explain myself. I chased you all these years to keep a secret from surfacing. Sonic, I’m gay.” I confessed. He was going to say something when I stopped him.

“ Before you say anything, let me explain. When I was in grade school, I knew I was different. When the girls in my class talk about how cute a boy is, I would think the opposite. Due to my community being conservative, I kept this to myself. I was suddenly afraid cause my classmates thought I was weird and I thought that I would be found out until you came along. When you were in the newspapers, all the girls in my school had a massive crush on you. I joined in so that I could fit in and it worked. That moment when you saved me from Metal Sonic and I felt grateful to you. However, I was afraid of everyone finding out so I pretended to be this obsessive fangirl so people wouldn’t look down on me. I’ve kept this charade on for so long, I lost sight of who I really was and almost went insane. I was even in a relationship and I broke her heart because I couldn’t face the truth. I couldn’t even look myself in the mirror anymore. I then had to realize that this is who I am and there isn’t anything I could do about it. I’m sorry that I used you, I just couldn’t handle it.” I explained with tears in my eyes. The tears came down like a faucet and I fell down on my knees and I couldn’t control my emotions. I suddenly felt him hold me and I cried into his chest.

“ Amy, it’s who you are. Never be afraid of yourself. Remember that no matter what, you’re still my friend.” He said with a reassuring smile. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. I was so scared and so alone for so many years. Now, I’m at peace.


End file.
